


A Series Of Unfortunate Vines Part 5

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - The Song, Gen, Group Singing, Poor Bucky, Whole Foods, flappy bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 5 part of my Series of Unfortunate Vines. Can be read as a series or a stand alone, please comment me some ideas otherwise I will have to stop making these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series Of Unfortunate Vines Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR VINES! COMMENT PLEASE! thank you

1) Tony AKA IronManIsBetterThanYou Posted:

“Black Widow Part 1”

The camera was propped up on the far side of the room and Tony was facing it.

He pointed to the elevator than his StarkPad which was playing Black Widow. He paused the song and suddenly Natasha got off the elevator (when did that open?!?) and Black Widow started to play on surround sound. Clint dropped his mug on Steve cursing at the sudden noise, Steve yelped at the hot coffee, Thor didn’t even notice, Loki looked up bored, Bucky cringed at the volume of the song, and Natasha just glared.

Thank god Bruce wasn’t in the room.

 

2) Tony AKA IronManIsBetterThanYou Posted:

“Black Widow Part 2”

The camera was back in the exact same spot even through the first part was filed a few weeks back. Natasha once more walked into the room from the elevator and Black Widow played again. The difference is that now everybody was rapping along perfectly to it.

 _“This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same”_ Natasha

 _“First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray”_ Clint

 _“We went from nothing to something liking to loving”_ Steve

3) Unknown

“Real Men” The vine was actually not so much a vine, but a 5 minute video posted by somebody in the audience who made a combination of several vines.

It shows an interviewer asking Natasha about her hair routine and Thor stepped in on the question answering in a 10 minute long speech of his daily hair routine. He also included what products he uses and how he rinses his hair with lukewarm water 3 times.

Then it showed a second time where she was asked about what she wears under her suit and Steve stood up from his chair, took Natasha’s microphone and had a long discussion including the team about what he wears under his suit.

The most recent footage showed a male representative from a diet and health magazine asking Natasha another sexist question as usual.

“Hey Ms. Romanoff about your current diet-“ he started before he was interrupted by Steve

“I’ll field this one” Steve interjected, “CARBS GLUTEN”

 

4) Steve AKA CaptainFreedom Posted:

“The Future is Scary Part 1 and 2”

The vines consisted of Bucky and Steve going shopping at Whole Foods and Steve just films Bucky’s reactions. A lot consisted of Bucky going around trying to find the right isle, and now the fun is just starting.

“Organic ketchup what the fuck”

“I just plain white bread no”

“WHERE THE HELL IS THE COLA”

“Eco friendly toilet paper no, I don’t wanna save the trees I wanna wipe my ass”

“whY IS THIS APPLE FOUR FUCKING DOLLARS”

 

5) Clint AKA I’mABird Posted:

"One does not simply be Natasha Romanoff"

It showed the Avengers in the videoroom imitating Natasha after she left.

“ON ASGARD THEY CALL ME RAGNAROK”

“I’ve killed a man with my eyebrows”

“I can aim and shoot a gun with my toes”

“Nick Fury prays to me before going to sleep”

“I have a score of 486 on Flappy Bird, on my first try”


End file.
